Jorge Sánchez
Jorge Sanchez is the deceased great-grandfather of Manolo. Physical Appearance Jorge is extremely thin and is the tallest member of the Sanchez family, second to Carmelo. He has an eyepatch over his left eye and both his right arm and his left leg have been replaced by swords; all three injuries were results of battles both in and out of the bullfighting ring. He has lots of hair, including a head of flippy white hair and a thick curly moustache and curly beard. He wears red conquistador clothes that appear to have a fleur-de-lis motif. Personality Jorge is pleasant and very musical, finding instant companionship with Manolo after hearing his story about wanting to be a musician but being forced to fight bulls instead, a story very similar to his own. He seems to take every opportunity to sing, even singing Cielito Lindo while fighting Chakal's bandits. While very supportive of Manolo and the rest of his family, Jorge seems to dislike Carmelo, calling him a "savage" multiple times throughout the movie and scorning his gluttony and apparent lack of intelligence. Biography When alive, Jorge was famous for fighting bulls with one arm and one leg, claiming that arms and legs are for cowards. He was very courageous and very brave, returning to the ring even after losing an eye, and arm, and a leg. He once dreamed of being an opera singer when he was younger and alive but could not, since "music is not work fit for a Sanchez bullfighter." However, despite being forced to bullfight, he still has a strong singing voice, suggesting that he practiced singing in his spare time just as Manolo did with his guitar. In The Book of Life Jorge first appears on a conquistador ship in the Land of the Remembered, greeting Manolo and telling him about his bullfighting experiences and his desire to be an opera singer. Along with the rest of the Sanchez family, he follows Manolo to La Muerte's castle, where they all discover that Xibalba is the land's new ruler, dark lord and king. Manolo plans on going to the Land of the Forgotten to find La Muerte, but Jorge warns him that he must go through the Cave of Souls to get there, a journey which is nearly almost impossible and very dangerous. Still, Manolo insists that he must find her, and sets off on his journey with hearty encouragement from the rest of the Sanchez family. Jorge later returns when Manolo is fighting every bull the Sanchez family bullfighters have ever finished and killed, seeming to fear for him and warning him to get out of the ring. When Manolo begins singing to the bull, Jorge is the first to be impressed by it, perhaps because of their common love of music. He appears again when summoned from the Land of the Remembered to help fight Chakal. He defeats several of Chakal's bandits while singing, and later joins in on Manolo and Maria's duet after Chakal is defeated. Gallery Toys Trivia * Jorge's voice actor is a famous opera singer himself. * Jorge receives more screen time and character exposition than any other Sanchez family ancestor, save for Carmen. * A single frame in the movie shows that Jorge is bald underneath his halmet hat. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sanchez Family Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Remembered Category:Undead Category:Soul and Spirit Category:Skeleton Category:Formerly Alive